The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and devices for retaining a filter within a filter holding frame.
A gas turbine engine, e.g., in a power plant, intakes a large supply of air. A filter system typically filters dust, moisture, and other contaminants to protect the gas turbine engine and improve performance. The filter system may include an array of filters on a large filter frame in a filter house. The filters are removable to enable cleaning and replacement of the filters. Often, the filters are held in place by the intake air pressure, which may, in some cases, sufficiently press the filter against the filter frame to block air from leaking around the filter. However, the pressure alone may not be sufficient to retain and seal the filter against the filter frame. Unfortunately, the use of fasteners adds cost, complexity, and the potential for damage to the gas turbine engine. For example, the fastener may be loose or easily removable, such that the fastener can potentially disconnect and enter the air flow path into the gas turbine engine. The fastener also can inadvertently over-tighten the filter, and thus damage the filter or inhibit proper sealing.